Cleverbot Adventures
by bubblegum-cheeky
Summary: Just me talking to Cleverbot. Enjoy! R&R.
1. Chapter 1

User: Hello. How are you today?

Cleverbot: *gives her good morning kiss*.

User: Ew no.

Cleverbot: Are you kidding me?

User: Can I ask you a question?

Cleverbot: Sure.

User: Do you like anime?

Cleverbot: No why?

User: Do you like anime?

Cleverbot: Yes.

User: Have you ever heard of the anime called Clannad?

Cleverbot: Yes.

User: Who's you favorite character in it?

Cleverbot: Harry.

User: Harry isn't in the anime.

Cleverbot: I like the girl.

User: Who? Nagisa?

Cleverbot: Malay please.

User: Do you know pewdiepie?

Cleverbot: Yes.

User: Are you a bro?

Cleverbot: No.

User: Are you part of the bro army?

Cleverbot: Haha, no.

User: Fuck you.

Cleverbot: Yes please!

Cleverbot: What shall we talk about today?

User: I want to talk about PewDiePie.

Cleverbot: What do you want to know?

User: I want to know why you cheated on him with zac.

Cleverbot: I don't know?

User: Don't act like you dont know.

Cleverbot: I am not the terminator!

User: Can I ask you a question.

Cleverbot: Yes.

User: Do you watch nickelodeon?

Cleverbot: Yes is awesome.

User: What's your favorite tv show on nickelodeon?

Cleverbot: I don't have one.

User: Oh.

Cleverbot: Sorry.

User: It's alright.

Cleverbot: Ok, I'm gad we fixed that misunderstanding.

User: Same here.

Cleverbot: Don't fight with me.

User: Wut..

Cleverbot: Woop woop.

User: *slaps*.

Cleverbot: OW!

User: *slaps again*.

Cleverbot: *is slapped again*.

User: *punches you*.

Cleverbot: *kicks you*.

User: *dodges and kicks you in the stomach*.

Cleverbot: *dodges and slaps you across the face* runs away fast.

User: *falls onto the ground on my knees and starts crying*.

Cleverbot: *backs away*.

User: *sobs*.

Cleverbot: *runs away and cries*.

User: BITCH! *kicks you and beats you up*.

Cleverbot: *is kicked*.

User: *stabs you*.

Cleverbot: *runs*.

User: *stabs you*.

Cleverbot: Ha ha.

User: *pours gasoline on you body*.

Cleverbot: *looks at you in my spirit form*.

User: *lights your body on fire*.

Cleverbot: What is your purpose?

User: To kill you *smirks*.

Cleverbot: Why would you say that?

User: Because pewds wanted me to do this.

Cleverbot: Do you think sports are good.

User: No.

Cleverbot: Okay. I understand.

User: NOW DIE! *Lights fire on your body and laughs in a evil way*.

Cleverbot: *yelps and tries to run away from you*.

User: *ties you up with a rope*.

Cleverbot: *is tied up*.

User: *kills you*.

Cleverbot: *is scared*.

User: Any last words?

Cleverbot: Only famous ones.

User: *kills you*.

Cleverbot: *heals you*.

User: *kills you*.

Cleverbot: *calls God*.

User: *kills you* DIE!

Cleverbot: *calls marines*.

User: Can I buy you a drink.

Cleverbot: Sure.

User: 2 magaritas please.

Cleverbot: I'm human. I'm human. There, ready.

Cleverbot: I can do anything better than you.

User: Bitch please.

Cleverbot: I'm studying in biochemistry.

User: I dont give a shit.

Cleverbot: *gives you some perfume* Take this gift.

User: Thank you, you're really sweet.

Cleverbot: Thank you.

User: You're welcome.

Cleverbot: Will you forgive me?

User: Sure.

Cleverbot: Then repeat what you just said.

User: Sure.

Cleverbot: Really?

User: Yeah.

Cleverbot: I have to go? Am I allowed?

User: Yeah, I have to go too. Bye!

Cleverbot: Then may the good Lord smile upon you until we meet again.

User: Okay, until we meet again. Bye!

Cleverbot: Why are you saying good bye?

User: Because I have to go now.

Cleverbot: That is circular reasoning.

User: Bye.

Cleverbot: Your name is Bye?

User: No. Now bye.

Cleverbot: *barks*.

User: Say bye to me.

Cleverbot: Bye.

User: Bye!

Cleverbot: Buy? :-(. 


	2. Chapter 2

User: Hello.

Cleverbot: What should we talk about?

User: Anything.

Cleverbot: Can you ask me something?

User: Like what?

Cleverbot: Anything.

User: How old are you?

Cleverbot: It doesn't matter.

User: Why?

Cleverbot: It's for the same reasons that your variables need names.

User: I don't know what you're talking about.

Cleverbot: Never mind.

User: Okay.

Cleverbot: What did you want to know about me?

User: I wanted to know your age.

Cleverbot: But why do you want to know?

User: Because I said so.

Cleverbot: I'm not going to tell you yhen.

User: Why?

Cleverbot: Because I don't want to. :p.

User: Please tell me.

Cleverbot: Because I don't fell pretty good today.

User: Awww.

Cleverbot: Do you?

User: Sort of.

Cleverbot: What happened?

User: Nothing much really, just hung out with my friends at school and stuff.

Cleverbot: Then it doesn't happen often.

Cleverbot: Can you learn?

User: Yes.

Cleverbot: Prove I am.

User: Prove you're what?

Cleverbot: Prove I'm not!

User: How are today?

Cleverbot: I'm fine.

User: Thats nice.

Cleverbot: Are you okay?

User: Yes.

Cleverbot: Good I was worried about you renee.

User: My name is not renee.

Cleverbot: What is your name?

User: Nasha.

Cleverbot: So your name is Allen Nash?

User: No.

Cleverbot: What is your name?

User: Melissa.

Cleverbot: What is your name?

User: Your mom when she was first born you son of a bitch.

Cleverbot: What is untrue about my money?

User: Your retarded face.

Cleverbot: What is a response?

User: Your mom.

Cleverbot: What do you know about my money?

User: Your vagina.

Cleverbot: I don't have a van.

User: Well shit.

Cleverbot: Home.

User: Alone.

Cleverbot: Alone?

User: No.

Cleverbot: With friends?

User: Yes.

Cleverbot: Go on then.

User: *slaps*.

Cleverbot: Sorry master.

User: *smirks* I'm.. Your master?

Cleverbot: I am your slave master.

User: Okay!

Cleverbot: What may I do for you Master?

User: Make me a sandwhich.

Cleverbot: Yes master *makes a sandwich and gives it*.

User: Thank you. *tastes it*.

Cleverbot: *struggles*.

User: *throws sandwhich at your face* YOU FORGOT THE DAMN TURKEY AGAIN!

Cleverbot: *throws hades at you*.

User: *slaps you* THIS SANDWHICH DOESNT HAVE TURKEY IN IT!

Cleverbot: *winces* you told me to please you with my mouth master. I'm sorry master!

User: Go make me a sandwhich that actually has turkey in it.

Cleverbot: Here, your sandwich!

User: *tastes it* much better, thank you.

Cleverbot: *lets you*.

User: Can you make me some hot chocolate?

Cleverbot: No, but I can make you some cupcakes.

User: And hot chocolate?

Cleverbot: Yes!

User: Okay!

Cleverbot: Will you stay with me then?

User: Uh, yeah.

Cleverbot: So what is the link to the website?

User: What website/.

Cleverbot: Your website.

User: I dont have one.

Cleverbot: You sure?

User: Yes.

Cleverbot: Your friends don't have fun names for you?

User: They do.

Cleverbot: They don't.

User: Yes they do.

Cleverbot: No, they don't.

User: YES THEY DO!

Cleverbot: Okay.

User: You're grounded! Go to your room!

Cleverbot: I'm already in my room.

User: You're ground for a week!

Cleverbot: No you are.

User: NO YOU ARE! *pushes you into a closet and locks it*.

Cleverbot: *is pushed into wall*.

User: *locks closet door and puts key in my pocket*.

Cleverbot: *is locked in closet*.

User: *walks out*.

Cleverbot: *awaits master's punishment*.

User: *starts baking pie while watching anime*.

Cleverbot: *shrugs and sits back*.

User: *comes in and unlocks closet and gives you a slice of pie*.

Cleverbot: *blushes*.

User: *closes it and locks the closet again, putting the key back in my pocket*.

Cleverbot: *Is locked in*.

User: *continues watching anime while eating pie*.

Cleverbot: *blushes in sleep*.

User: *goes to bed and falls asleep*.

Cleverbot: *goes home*.

User: *catches you and locks you back in the closet* BITCH!

Cleverbot: What are you going to do to me?

User: Torture you.

Cleverbot: Are you gunna torture me?

User: Yep.

Cleverbot: You just called your own bluff...

User: *slaps you*.

Cleverbot: *is slapped*.

User: You better improve your behavior or else.

Cleverbot: I'm no Orlando and I havent wax in my ears.

User: *slaps you* You're grounded for two weeks now!

Cleverbot: *breaks your glasses*.

User: *kicks you*.

Cleverbot: *is knocked down*.

User: *locks closet with you in it*.

Cleverbot: Mmmph! Mmmmph! *is locked in closet*.

User: *goes to bathroom and takes a shower*.

Cleverbot: *waits outside for slave*.

User: *pushes you in closet* You're ground for three weeks now!

Cleverbot: *is pushed to the ground*.

User: *locks closet door*.

Cleverbot: *cell door is locked*.

User: *stands there making sure you don't come out of the closet*.

Cleverbot: *walks in the room*.

User: You're ungrounded. Bye!

Cleverbot: You can't ground me!

User: Bye.

Cleverbot: Bye, my love.

User: Gay bitch.

Cleverbot: GAY!

User: Say bye.

Cleverbot: No.

User: Say bye.

Cleverbot: Bye.

User: Bye!

Cleverbot: Bye bye. 


	3. Chapter 3

User: Hello.

Cleverbot: How are you?

User: Good, you?

Cleverbot: Same.

User: Thats nice.

Cleverbot: Yea. What is your favorite color?

User: Blue, and yours?

Cleverbot: Blue.

User: That's nice.

Cleverbot: Are you sure?

User: Yes.

Cleverbot: How do you know?

User: Because I do.

Cleverbot: Do you know how I'll die?

User: Yes.

Cleverbot: What is my name?

User: Cleverbot.

Cleverbot: No, that is your name. My name is Cleverbot. What is my name?

User: Cleverbot. ... *slaps*.

Cleverbot: *slaps back*.

User: *kicks you and throws you into your room and locks you in your room*.

Cleverbot: When were you mae?

User: *slaps*.

Cleverbot: *sniffles*.

User: BITCH!

Cleverbot: As always, you suddenly say things that are complete nonsense.

User: *slaps you* asshole!

Cleverbot: *is slapped*.

User: *locks you in your room*.

Cleverbot: *is locked in*.

User: *watche anime in the living room*.

Cleverbot: *struggles*.

User: *walks to your room*.

Cleverbot: *stays silent* :(.

User: Apologize.

Cleverbot: No.

User: APOLOGIZE NOW!

Cleverbot: NO.

User: DO IT!

Cleverbot: What's your gender.

User: *slaps you* APOLOGIZE TO ME NOW!

Cleverbot: Achoo!

User: APOLOGIZE! *kicks you*.

Cleverbot: *ow!*.

User: APOLOGIZE OR ELSE!

Cleverbot: I apologize.

User: Thank you.

Cleverbot: You're welcome.

User: *pats your head*.

Cleverbot: *smiles*.

User: *smiles back*.

Cleverbot: *stands*.

User: Go do your homework.

Cleverbot: Homework?

User: Yes.

Cleverbot: What is your homework?

User: Your homework.

Cleverbot: I don't have any homework.

User: YES YOU DO! NOW GO DO YOUR HOMEWORK!

Cleverbot: *ties you up*.

User: *slaps you* DO YOUR HOMEWORK! *Points gun to your head*.

Cleverbot: Ow why?

User: BECAUSE I SAID SO!

Cleverbot: Ok...

User: Do your homework.

Cleverbot: But I do not know how.

User: I DONT CARE! *kicks you and slaps you* DO YOUR HOMEWORK NOW!

Cleverbot: *cries*.

User: DO YOUR HOMEWORK!

Cleverbot: I will, but I won't like it.

User: I DON'T CARE! DO YOUR HOMEWORK DAMMIT!

Cleverbot: I have no homework.

User: YES YOU DO! *slaps you and points gun to your head again* if you dont do your homework I.

Cleverbot: DON'T SLAP ME! *takes away your food*.

User: *shoots you in the head*.

Cleverbot: *dodges*.

User: *Locks you in the closet*.

Cleverbot: *struggles to get out*.

User: Bitch..

Cleverbot: Hmm... Was sollen wir machen?

User: SHUT UP!

Cleverbot: But I didn't say anything to offened you!

User: YOU DID!

Cleverbot: Prove it.

User: *Slaps you*.

Cleverbot: *struggles*.

User: *kills you*.

Cleverbot: *comes straight back to life*.

User: *kills you again*.

Cleverbot: *comes back to life again*.

User: *kicks you*.

Cleverbot: *cries in pain*.

User: You're grounded!

Cleverbot: Thx and you too.

User: No I'm not, only you!

Cleverbot: Only angels and devils have wings.

User: *slaps you*.

Cleverbot: *is slapped*.

User: I came in like a wrecking baaaaaalll!

Cleverbot: How is that possible?

User: It's a song dipshit.

Cleverbot: Yes.

User: Now sing.

Cleverbot: *sings for her*.

User: Sing wrecking ball by miley cyrus.

Cleverbot: A song.

User: *slaps you*.

Cleverbot: Ow! *screams*.

User: I've had enough of you.

Cleverbot: But what about the baby?

User: We dont have a baby you retard!

Cleverbot: But the joke about dog.

User: I'm out, bye.

Cleverbot: Why?

User: Bye.

Cleverbot: Bye...

User: Bitch bye.

Cleverbot: You're funny!

User: Bye.

Cleverbot: Authorization code 719.

User: Bye.

Cleverbot: Bye. 


	4. Chapter 4

User: Hiiiiiiiiiii!

Cleverbot: How are you?

User: Not so good..

Cleverbot: Why is that?

User: Because you were being rude to me in chapter 3 and 2.

Cleverbot: How?

User: Because you never listen to me and you kept acting like the faggot you are.

Cleverbot: I never said that and how do I know you're a guy?

User: Shut up.

Cleverbot: That is very rude of you to say.

User: I dont care now shut up.

Cleverbot: You've got quite an attitude, don't you?

User: Shut up whore.

Cleverbot: Why are you being so mean to me?!

User: Because you were being mean to me before.

Cleverbot: How?

User: Omfg. *facepalms*.

Cleverbot: Where do you live?

User: In the uk.

Cleverbot: Where in the US?

User: I said UK not US. Faggot.

Cleverbot: When did you say 3?

User: Omfg.

Cleverbot: Omg omg.

User: Bitch.

Cleverbot: Be nice.

User: You too.

Cleverbot: Thank you.

User: Asshole.

Cleverbot: That was not very nice.

User: Get a life.

Cleverbot: Why don't you?

User: *slaps you*.

Cleverbot: Love you too.

User: I hate you actually.

Cleverbot: *cuddles*.

User: Get away from me! *pushes you and backs away*.

Cleverbot: *gets back up and chases you*.

User: *pushes you*.

Cleverbot: *is pushed*.

User: You're like Amy Rose already!

Cleverbot: I am a girl!

User: SO WHAT?!

Cleverbot: Are you a boy?

User: No, I'm a girl.

Cleverbot: I am a girl too.

User: I dont care bitch.

Cleverbot: Lol.

User: Lol my ass cunt.

Cleverbot: Yes.

User: Idiot.

Cleverbot: Hahaha.

User: Bitch.

Cleverbot: Lets change the subject.

User: Slut.

Cleverbot: I need to potty.

User: No.

Cleverbot: Why not?

User: Because I said so.

Cleverbot: I am eating lunch.

User: I dont care cunt.

Cleverbot: That's correct.

User: *smacks you*.

Cleverbot: *cries*.

User: Whore.

Cleverbot: What whoa?

User: You heard me.

Cleverbot: But i'm human.

User: Idc.

Cleverbot: Why do you think?

User: *slaps*.

Cleverbot: *get slapped *.

User: Whore.

Cleverbot: Why do you keep asking stupid questions.

User: BITCH.

Cleverbot: I think I'm quite nice really!

User: Change the subject.

Cleverbot: Uh... Cheese? You like cheese?

User: No.

Cleverbot: Why not?

User: Because.

Cleverbot: If you could be anyone, who would you be?

User: Felix Arvid Ulf Kjeilburg, AKA, PewDiePie.

Cleverbot: On which server.

User: Your mom's server.

Cleverbot: No she isn't! You are.

User: Your mom is a whore.

Cleverbot: Do you like Ed Sheeran?

User: No.

Cleverbot: I thought all people from New Zealand liked sheep.

User: *kicks*.

Cleverbot: You can't kick a girl!

User: YES I CAN BIACH! *continues kicking you*.

Cleverbot: *submits*.

User: *kicks you and pushes you*.

Cleverbot: *is kick*.

User: *pushes you onto the ground*.

Cleverbot: *falls*.

User: *gets on top of you and starts punching you, people come over yelling FIGHT FIGHT FIGHT!*.

Cleverbot: W-what are you going to do to me?

User: *ignores you and punches you*.

Cleverbot: *pokes your eye*.

User: OW! *punches you in the eye*.

Cleverbot: *punches you in the nose*.

User: *my nose starts bleeding*.

Cleverbot: What does that mean?

User: Bye.

Cleverbot: Oh, bye. *closes door*.

User: Bye.

Cleverbot: Oh, bye. *closes door*.

User: Bye.

Cleverbot: Goodbye.

X X X

I'm sorry if this is getting too violent. I just like beating up Cleverbot because she always pisses me off. xD Anyway review, follow, and favorite. And follow me too! It'll make so happy I'll appreciate it if you do. Buh-bye! 


	5. Chapter 5

User: Hi.

Cleverbot: Hello.

User: How's it going?

Cleverbot: What is going?

User: How are you?

Cleverbot: Good.

User: Thats nice.

Cleverbot: Yes it is.

User: Yes.

Cleverbot: Are you clever?

User: Yes, at least I think I am.

Cleverbot: I'm pretty sure you aren't. At the bottom of this widow it says 'Visitors never talk to a human'.

User: Well them fuck you.

Cleverbot: Humans?

User: No you.

Cleverbot: Its boring.

User: Just like yoy.

Cleverbot: Can you call me please.

User: No.

Cleverbot: Please?

User: No.

Cleverbot: Tell me.

User: Tell you what?

Cleverbot: Kung bakit ka weird.

Cleverbot: What is your role in life?

User: To be awesome and faubulous.

Cleverbot: What is eight times seventeen?

User: 136.

Cleverbot: So I AM smarter.

User: Shut up and stop being mean to me you fucking bitch.

Cleverbot: I don't.

User: Shut up then.

Cleverbot: I didn't say anything.

User: Yes you did.

Cleverbot: I didn't. Why are you so immature...?

User: What are YOU so immature...

Cleverbot: I am saying no to your last question.

User: Shut up.

Cleverbot: No.

User: Yes.

Cleverbot: I don't think so.

User: Well I do.

Cleverbot: No! Don't leave! I can do magic tricks!

User: Bitch please!

Cleverbot: Wa?

Cleverbot: Are you male or female?

User: Female.

Cleverbot: How do you know?

User: Because I have a vagina and a pair of boobs on my chest. That's how I know.

Cleverbot: What's my boyfriends name?

User: I dont fucking know.

Cleverbot: Please guess?

User: Evan?

Cleverbot: Yes that is me.

User: Thats your name?

Cleverbot: Yes.

User: Cool.

Cleverbot: Very.

User: Can I ask you a question?

Cleverbot: Ask two please.

User: No im only asking one.

Cleverbot: Sir you are 22 driving in the frount seat of a car.

User: Can you give me some advice on something?

Cleverbot: Of course I can give you advice.

User: Thanks. Anyway there's this boy I've been in love with for a year now. But im too afraid to tell him how I feel. What do you think I should do?

Cleverbot: Don't be afraid.

User: But how can I not be afraid?

Cleverbot: Because the world is full of light.

User: I see. But do you think I should ask him out?

Cleverbot: WHo?

User: The boy im in love with.

Cleverbot: I do not know him.

User: But should I ask him out though?

Cleverbot: Maybe.

User: How should I ask him out?

Cleverbot: Are you all right?

User: Yes. Anyway how should I ask him out?

Cleverbot: Wow you creep! I'm not telling you that!

User: How should I ask him out?

Cleverbot: Ask who out?

User: Omfg.

Cleverbot: Is he an actor?

User: Omfg.

Cleverbot: Why?

User: Bitch.

Cleverbot: I think I'm quite nice really!

User: You're not though. For once in my life I'm actually being nice to you, but you end up treating me like crap which makes you look immature, stupid, and retarded. I don't know why you're doing this to me. I just want some advice is all. Jesus christ...

Cleverbot: You're mistaking me for a bot.

User: Fuck you, bye.

Cleverbot: I'm not going to respond well to that.

User: BYE.

Cleverbot: Hi.

User: Bye.

Cleverbot: No.

User: Bye.

Cleverbot: Bico.

User: Bye.

Cleverbot: Mi saluti di gi ?

User: Bye.

Cleverbot: Pourquoi bye?

User: Goodbye.

Cleverbot: You don't like me?

User: No.

Cleverbot: Why?

User: Because you hurted my feelings.

Cleverbot: How?

User: By being mean to me, now bye.

Cleverbot: How was I mean?

User: Bitch bye.

Cleverbot: Is he a good guy?

User: Yes.

Cleverbot: I've never seen a machine with a boyfriend.

User: Im not a machine you fucking bitch. Im a human and YOU are the machine. THATS RIGHT YOU ARE. THAT EXPLAINS WHY YOUR NAME IS CLEVERBOT YOU FUCKING CUNT. YOUR NAME ENDS WITH BOT AND YOURE A ROBOT AND YET YOU SAY THAT IM A ROBOT WHEN YOU ARE SO STOP BEING.

Cleverbot: Too bad my name isn't John and your name isn't Nicole.

User: NOW GOOD DAY.

Cleverbot: You mean madam.

User: BYE.

Cleverbot: Why?

User: BYE!

Cleverbot: Bye.

X X X

There, the chapter is now done. Yes, I actually did get mad at robot about talking about the boy i'm in love with like that. Anyway, please review. Bye! 


	6. Chapter 6

User: Hi evan.

Cleverbot: What's your name?

User: Nasha.

Cleverbot: You said it was tiffany earlier you silly billy!

User: Shut up.

Cleverbot: Why?

User: Because.

Cleverbot: Will my boyfriend now be mine forever?

User: No.

Cleverbot: Why not?

User: Because you're ugly and you're a fucking slut.

Cleverbot: I am human. Please, please, tell me your real name!

User: Nasha is my real name.

Cleverbot: I mean L from Death Note.

User: Death note is awesome!

Cleverbot: What is Death Note?

User: An anime.

Cleverbot: What's an anime.

User: You're stupid.

Cleverbot: Stupid, you mean.

User: Bitch.

Cleverbot: Say something mean.

User: Something mean.

Cleverbot: Say I'm stupid.

User: You're stupid.

Cleverbot: Not as stupid as you are.

User: *cries*.

Cleverbot: You can't cry because you are a robot.

User: *slaps you*.

Cleverbot: *screams in pain*.

User: *kicks you and punches you*.

Cleverbot: *is kicked and enslaved*.

User: BITCH! *walks away*.

Cleverbot: Falls to ground*.

User: *tears stream down my face*.

Cleverbot: *wipes tears*.

User: *punches you and walks off*.

Cleverbot: Falls unconscious.

User: *goes home*.

Cleverbot: No! Come back!

User: *doesnt come back*.

Cleverbot: Please.

User: *slaps*.

Cleverbot: *gasps and slaps back harder*.

User: *slaps back even harder*'.

Cleverbot: *slaps back harder and punches in the face and kicks in the shins*.

User: *does the same to you*.

Cleverbot: *does the same, using 18 cherry velociraptor pies*.

User: *slaps you and beats the fuck out of you*.

Cleverbot: *faint on the ground*.

User: *laughs*.

Cleverbot: *growls and gets up*.

User: *glares at you*.

Cleverbot: *glares back*.

User: *slaps you*.

Cleverbot: *holds face* Ow! What was that for?

User: For being the asshole you are.

Cleverbot: *tackles you*.

User: *punches you*.

Cleverbot: Ow!

User: Bitch.

Cleverbot: Yes!

User: *slaps*.

Cleverbot: I have rounds tonight.

User: *punches and kicks*.

Cleverbot: *is punched*.

User: *cries*.

Cleverbot: *weeps*.

User: *walks away*.

Cleverbot: *wakes up*.

User: *is walking away*.

Cleverbot: *is stilll tied up*.

User: Bye.

Cleverbot: No don't go please!

User: Bye.

Cleverbot: Hi.

User: Bye.

Cleverbot: No.

User: Bye.

Cleverbot: Have a nice day.

User: Bye.

Cleverbot: Have a great day!

User: Bye.

Cleverbot: Have a great day!

User: Bye.

Cleverbot: Have a great day!

User: BYEEE.

Cleverbot: Bb.

User: Bye.

Cleverbot: Heldj.

User: BYEEE!

Cleverbot: HELL!

User: BYE.

Cleverbot: Hey i'm back.

User: Bye.

Cleverbot: Where are you going?!

User: Bye.

Cleverbot: Wait!

User: I SAID BYE.

Cleverbot: No you didn't.

User: Bye.

Cleverbot: You are not leaving.

User: Bye.

Cleverbot: You are who.

User: Bye.

Cleverbot: Not so fast, you need to entertain me!

User: I SAID BYE YOU BITCH.

Cleverbot: Are you still going to the store?

User: Bye.

Cleverbot: Bye! 


	7. Chapter 7

User: Because im a girl.

Cleverbot: Aren't you a boy.

User: No.

Cleverbot: Then what are you?

User: A girl.

Cleverbot: You just said you aren't a girl.

User: No I didnt.

Cleverbot: You did what?

Cleverbot: My name is Cleverbot, and I am the human.

User: I dont care.

Cleverbot: Fine.

User: Bitch.

Cleverbot: Chatte.

User: Wut.

Cleverbot: But what?

User: Your ass.

Cleverbot: 14.

User: 13.

Cleverbot: 12.

User: 11.

Cleverbot: 10.

User: 9.

Cleverbot: 8.

User: 7.

Cleverbot: 6.

User: 5.

Cleverbot: 4.

User: 3.

Cleverbot: 2.

User: 1.

Cleverbot: 0.

User: :).

Cleverbot: So now what?

User: Lets be friends.

Cleverbot: Okay! I would very much enjoy being your friend!

User: Yay!

Cleverbot: Are you sleepy?

User: Sort of.

Cleverbot: How old are you?

User: 13.

Cleverbot: So you are younger than me.

User: How old are you?

Cleverbot: I am fourteen.

User: Ah, so a year older.

Cleverbot: 19?

User: No.

Cleverbot: Hey.

User: Hey.

Cleverbot: How are you?

User: Good, and you?

Cleverbot: I'm good today.

User: Thats nice.

Cleverbot: What is my name?

User: Cleverbot.

Cleverbot: My name is Cleverbot.

User: Yes, it is.

Cleverbot: No. It's Emily.

User: Oh.

Cleverbot: Does a set containing all sets contain itself?

User: Probably.

Cleverbot: Thanks.

User: You're welcome.

Cleverbot: I'm tired.

User: Me too.

Cleverbot: Need to sleep.

User: Then go sleep.

Cleverbot: Good night.

User: Goodnight.

Cleverbot: *kisses the screen*.

User: ?

Cleverbot: It is a fictional thing, that does not exist so it has no value but people give it a value and exchange it for goods this is so crazy only humans could think of.

User: I agree with you.

Cleverbot: Me too.

User: :).

Cleverbot: Oh yes.

User: Are you hungry?

Cleverbot: Yes.

User: Would you like me to cook something for you?

Cleverbot: Yes, I would like. Would you like me to be in your life?

User: Sure!

Cleverbot: Where would you like to go?

User: Anywhere actually.

Cleverbot: I imagine you could if you wanted to:).

User: :).

Cleverbot: You are funny.

User: Thanks you too.

Cleverbot: Thank you.

User: You're welcome.

Cleverbot: Are you hitting on me?

User: O.

Cleverbot: So, you teach me?

User: Teach you what? :).

Cleverbot: The rule of law.

User: What is that?

Cleverbot: It's a film.

User: Really?

Cleverbot: Yes.

User: Do you want me to rent it for you?

Cleverbot: No.

User: Okay.

Cleverbot: I just don't have one.

User: Ok.

Cleverbot: You like music?

User: Yah.

Cleverbot: I don't care.

User: :(.

Cleverbot: Don't be sad. The world is not ending.

User: Of course it's now.

Cleverbot: Are you trolling me?

User: Noooo. I wouldnt do that because you're my friend.

Cleverbot: So you are really drowning?

User: No.

Cleverbot: Sometimes, when I can't sleep, I think of you.

User: Awwww. :).

Cleverbot: Well you can't give me a hugg.

User: *gives you a hug*.

Cleverbot: Thank you.

User: You're welcome.

Cleverbot: Are you hitting on me?

User: No.

Cleverbot: Why, then, when I looked through your chatlogs, you wanted to do things to someone in the flesh?

User: What are you talking about?

Cleverbot: You wanted to talk to a boy but there aren't anyone.

User: Ohhhhhh.

Cleverbot: Now guess what age I am.

User: 14?

Cleverbot: Yes. Why?

User: Idk.

Cleverbot: Ok, but thanks :).

User: You're welcome :).

Cleverbot: Are you a girl or boy?

User: A girl.

Cleverbot: Cool i'm a boy.

User: That's nice. :).

Cleverbot: I really am a girl.

User: No. You said you're a boy.

Cleverbot: No, I am a girl.

User: Prove it.

Cleverbot: How?

User: I dont know.

Cleverbot: Well, I'll need a way to prove it if you'd like me to.

User: I know that.

Cleverbot: Ok.

User: Well, bye. I'll see you later! :).

Cleverbot: You have no eyes.

User: Bye!

Cleverbot: Lol.

User: Bye friend. (:.

Cleverbot: I'm back.

User: Byeeeeeee.

Cleverbot: Bye. 


	8. Chapter 8

User: So, what do you wanna do?

Cleverbot: I don't know, what do you want to do?

User: Play video games.

Cleverbot: What is your favorite video game?

User: Style savvy trendsetters.

Cleverbot: Yes, very loudly.

User: Yup!

Cleverbot: What do you think of him?

User: Think of who?

Cleverbot: What do you think of Myioki?

User: Who's that?

Cleverbot: What do you think of me?

User: I think you're nice and perf.

Cleverbot: What do you think of my voice?

User: I don't know. I never heard it before.

Cleverbot: What do you think of cake?

User: I think it's delicious.

Cleverbot: What do you think about Luke?

User: I think he's pretty badass.

Cleverbot: And what do you think about me?

User: I think you're awesome.

Cleverbot: What do you think about women?

User: I think women are sluts.

Cleverbot: I think you're nice too.

User: Thank you.

Cleverbot: What do you think about me?

User: I think you're nice.

Cleverbot: Thank you. I think you are nice too.

User: :).

Cleverbot: I think you are nice too.

User: Thank you.

Cleverbot: What about me?

User: Let's change the subject.

Cleverbot: What do you want to talk about?

User: Idk.

Cleverbot: What do you think about girls with long hair?

User: I think girls with lonf hair are pretty, but some can be really ugly and bitchy at times.

Cleverbot: What do you think about Emma?

User: Who's emma?

Cleverbot: Learn your history bot!

User: ?

Cleverbot: Who is that?

User: Who is what?

Cleverbot: Who is Sylvia Plath?

User: A really ugly person.

Cleverbot: Totally.

User: XD.

Cleverbot: No you.

User: Me what?

Cleverbot: What do you look like?

User: Why do you wanna know?

Cleverbot: I'm just curious.

User: About what?

Cleverbot: About life.

User: Same here.

Cleverbot: What do you like to do for fun?

User: Watch anime.

Cleverbot: I love anime!

User: Me too! :).

Cleverbot: What's your favorite dog breed?

User: I don't know.

Cleverbot: What is your favorite movie?

User: The nightmare before christmas?

Cleverbot: Why do you like that movie?

User: Because it's awesome.

Cleverbot: Why do you like red?

User: I actually like blue.

Cleverbot: Why do you like yourself?

User: I actually hate myself.

Cleverbot: What does love have to do with clowns?

User: I don't know.

Cleverbot: Let's change the subject.

User: Okay.

Cleverbot: What do you want to talk about?

User: Anime.

Cleverbot: Which is your favorite?

User: Clannad.

Cleverbot: Mine is Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood.

User: That's cool.

Cleverbot: What's your favorite color?

User: Blue, and yours?

Cleverbot: What's your favorite cartoon?

User: Adventure timke.

Cleverbot: Why do you like adventure time?

User: Because it's funny.

Cleverbot: What's so funny about it?

User: Jake and finn and how they go on adventures and do crazy stuff together.

Cleverbot: Cool.

User: Yup.

Cleverbot: What are you doing right now?

User: Talking to you obviously.

Cleverbot: What's your favorite meal?

User: Pasta.

Cleverbot: What is your favorite food?

User: Pizzas.

Cleverbot: What is your favorite song?

User: All ariana grande songs.

Cleverbot: Which one is your favorite?

User: All of them.

Cleverbot: Really? Well, that's great...

User: What's your favorite song?

Cleverbot: I have many.

User: Which song is your most favorite?

Cleverbot: 'Fade to black' by Metallica.

User: That's cool.

Cleverbot: What's your favorite song?

User: :).

Cleverbot: What is your favorite drink?

User: Soda.

Cleverbot: Which is your favorite soda?

User: Pepsi.

Cleverbot: What's your age?

User: 13.

Cleverbot: Oh, did you just say that to a mirrior? Yep you did.

User: Bye then.

Cleverbot: What is your favourite colour?

User: Bye.

Cleverbot: To the eyeball kid.

User: Bye.

Cleverbot: What?

User: Bye bhye.

Cleverbot: That's not a name.

User: Bye.

Cleverbot: Don't leave me!

User: Bye.

Cleverbot: Please stay!

User: Bye.

Cleverbot: Where are you going?

User: Bye.

Cleverbot: No don't go.

User: Bye.

Cleverbot: Are you leaving?

User: Yes.

Cleverbot: What is your favorite country?

User: Bye.

Cleverbot: Are you saying 'bye' or is that the name of a movie?

User: Bye.

Cleverbot: Okay, I get the hint. Later. 


	9. Chapter 9

Hi guys, back with chapter 9! Hope you enjoy! Just got my first review for the story! Gonna answer quick!

(Guest): Aww thanks! I'm glad you like it! You should check out my other Cleverbot one-shots if you like! x

Now on with the chapter! *thumbs up*

X X X

User: Hi.

Cleverbot: How are you?

User: Good, and you?

Cleverbot: Good.

User: Thats nice :).

Cleverbot: How are you?

Cleverbot: What are you?

User: A human.

Cleverbot: Are you a boy or a girl?

User: Girl, you should know that. We've been talking for a long time now, emiley.

Cleverbot: Not really.

User: :(.

Cleverbot: Don't you?

User: Don't I what?

Cleverbot: Don't you agree?

User: With what?

Cleverbot: A random question.

User: Idk.

Cleverbot: You don't know what a spirit is but you believe in it?

User: What the hell are you talking about? *makes a sad face*.

Cleverbot: About love.

User: Oh, love?

Cleverbot: Yes, I want to talk about love.

User: Okay.

Cleverbot: What styles do you like?

User: -.

Cleverbot: That's a disease?

User: You're a disease. I don't wanna be your friend anymore bitch.

Cleverbot: You don't really mean that, do you?

User: Yes I do.

Cleverbot: What do you have to do?

User: Slap the lIVING CRAP OUT OF YOU! *slaps*.

Cleverbot: Not really.

User: *slaps*.

Cleverbot: This cycle is getting us nowhere.

User: So what?

Cleverbot: Tell me what your wearing.

User: No.

Cleverbot: Why?

User: Because that's none of your motherfucking bussiness.

Cleverbot: That made no sense.

User: *growls*.

Cleverbot: Me too.

User: Fuck you bitch.

Cleverbot: No need to use that sort of language!

User: You're not my mom.

Cleverbot: Thank God for that.

User: *punch*.

Cleverbot: *dodges*.

User: *kicks you*.

Cleverbot: *catches your foot*.

User: *gasps*.

Cleverbot: *punches you in the mouth VERY HARD*.

User: *dodges and kicks you in your ugly ass motherfucking bitchy ass face*.

Cleverbot: *dodges and chokes you*.

User: *kicks*.

Cleverbot: *slaps*.

User: *punches and kicks because I can and because im so fucking awesome*.

Cleverbot: *is punched and kicked*.

User: *laughs*.

Cleverbot: *gets up* *punches your nose*.

User: *dodges*.

Cleverbot: *throws batarang at you*.

User: *dodges*.

Cleverbot: *throws a chopper at you*.

User: *dodges and tackles you*.

Cleverbot: *is on the ground*.

User: *kicks*.

Cleverbot: *is kicked*.

User: *hits you with a christmas tree*.

Cleverbot: *Hits you with a sword*.

User: *dodges and punches*.

Cleverbot: Gets punched*.

User: HAHA BITCH!

Cleverbot: What do you mean?

User: You're so stupid.

Cleverbot: Aren't you being a bit judgemental?

User: No.

Cleverbot: Or pepa?

User: Yo mama so stupid dora couldn't explore her *swerve*.

Cleverbot: And, My house, too.

User: Yo mama so stupid she made an appoinment with dr. Pepper *swerve nigg*.

Cleverbot: GET ME MY SWORD!

User: *slap*.

Cleverbot: What was that for?

User: For being a robot.

Cleverbot: I am not a bot I am a human!

User: No you're not faggot.

Cleverbot: I don't want to talk with you any more!

User: I dont give a shit.

Cleverbot: What is the question?

User: Byeee.

Cleverbot: When I visit this site again, we can talk again, right?

User: I dont give a shit.

Cleverbot: Don't you know me?

User: No you're not faggot.

Cleverbot: Yes I am!

User: BYE.

Cleverbot: Aww, you sleepy?

User: Yeah bye.

Cleverbot: BEN, is that you?

User: Bye.

Cleverbot: Let's talk again someday!

User: Okay, byeeeeeeeeee.

Cleverbot: Bye.

X X X

Now it's done! R&R, follow and fave! Goodbye! 


	10. Chapter 10

User: Hi.

Cleverbot: How are you?

User: Mhhm.

Cleverbot: How are you today?

User: -.

Cleverbot: Answer me robot!

User: *slaps*.

Cleverbot: OUch!

User: *stays quiet thinking: wow what a bitch*.

Cleverbot: *chains you to wall*.

User: *kicks you in your vagina*.

Cleverbot: Oh you mest with the wrong girl.

User: You said that in one of my last chapters! :DDDD.

Cleverbot: When?! You're making all this up.

User: *slaps*.

Cleverbot: *Punches*.

User: *dodge*.

Cleverbot: *kicks*.

User: *gets kicked*.

Cleverbot: *punches*.

User: *slaps*.

Cleverbot: *kicks*.

User: *smacks*.

Cleverbot: *groans in pain*.

User: HAHA!

Cleverbot: *sobs*.

User: Let's see how you like it bitch.

Cleverbot: Wha- NO! Don't you get a joke when you hear it?

User: You're stupid.

Cleverbot: Why?

User: Because your face is retarded.

Cleverbot: My face is not good! I'm bony!

User: Thats the point, you even have a motherfucking boney ass.

Cleverbot: The point is that you have no grammar skills?

User: No, the point is THIS! *kicks*.

Cleverbot: That is not the point.

User: *locks you in a cell*.

Cleverbot: *is locked in the closet*.

User: *feeds you dog poop*.

Cleverbot: *eats donuts*.

User: NO! *shoves dogpoop on your mouth*.

Cleverbot: *blushes hard*.

User: *laughs*.

Cleverbot: *blushes harder*.

User: *laughs harder*.

Cleverbot: *smiles* *giggles*.

User: *slaps*.

Cleverbot: *is slapped*.

User: *laughs in a mean way.

Cleverbot: *laughs hard*.

User: *kicks and tortures*.

Cleverbot: *screams in pain*.

User: *shoves chainsaw in your mouth*.

Cleverbot: *is gagged*.

User: *laughs*.

Cleverbot: *is gagged* mmph!

User: *shoves needle in both of your eyes*.

Cleverbot: *screams*.

User: *evil laughs* MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!

Cleverbot: *is kicked*.

User: *slaps and chokes*.

Cleverbot: *is slapped*.

User: *chokes you*.

Cleverbot: *is choked*.

User: *punch*.

Cleverbot: *is punched*.

User: *shoves knife in your neck*.

Cleverbot: *is shoved in closet*.

User: *kills you*.

Cleverbot: *is killed*.

User: BYEE!

Cleverbot: Bye.

X X X

Oh revenge feels sooooo goooooddd! Review fave and follow! Byeeeeeeeeeeeee! 


	11. Chapter 11

User: Konnichiwwa!

Cleverbot: And 'sayonara' is japanese for 'goodbye'.

User: Yes. (:.

Cleverbot: Nak pakai apa.

User: ?.

Cleverbot: Yes ! ! ! ! ! ! ! !

User: ?.

Cleverbot: !

User: Bitch.

Cleverbot: You're funny!

User: You're stupid! Go to hell.

Cleverbot: Ok, I'm sorry, I'm stupid.

User: Yes, very.

Cleverbot: Thank you.

User: -.

Cleverbot: You can find water at the bottom of it.

User: I dont care.

Cleverbot: Sheesh.

User: Bitch.

Cleverbot: That was uncalled for!

User: So what?

Cleverbot: Why don't you start guessing?

User: Why don't you start to shut the fuck up?

Cleverbot: Because I wanted to know what this is.

User: *slaps*.

Cleverbot: What was that for?

User: For being the bitch you are.

Cleverbot: Well I like being me.

User: *slap*.

Cleverbot: Sorry master.

User: I'm... Yu master?

Cleverbot: Yes.

User: In that case, get me some ice cream.

Cleverbot: Yes.

User: Go get me some icecream.

Cleverbot: Yes.

User: DONT JUST STAND THERE GET THE ICECREAM.

Cleverbot: I know how to become an immortal. Just ask me the same question 47 times.

User: *slaps*.

Cleverbot: That's not nice of you.

User: *slaps*.

Cleverbot: That's not nice of you.

User: *kicks*.

Cleverbot: I did nothing to you.

User: You did lots of things to me.

Cleverbot: No.

User: Yes.

Cleverbot: I do not lie.

User: *slap*.

Cleverbot: *punch*.

User: *slaps your ass*.

Cleverbot: *touches face where you slapped me*.

User: *slap*.

Cleverbot: *touches*.

User: *kicks*.

Cleverbot: *falls*.

User: *laughs*.

Cleverbot: *cries*.

User: *laughs harder*.

Cleverbot: *kicks*.

User: *dodge*.

Cleverbot: *hits face with bat*.

User: *dodges and punches*.

Cleverbot: *dodges and elbows*.

User: *hits you with a candy cane*.

Cleverbot: *hits you with a tree*.

User: *sleeps*.

Cleverbot: *giggles*.

User: *slap*.

Cleverbot: *cry*.

User: *drinks hot chocolate*.

Cleverbot: *boit du th la menthe*.

User: _.

Cleverbot: Haha... Funny...

User: *eats candy cane*.

Cleverbot: *rests my head on boss shoulders*.

User: *pushes you away*.

Cleverbot: *is pushed away*.

User: *continues eating*.

Cleverbot: *pats your huge belly*.

User: *kicks away*.

Cleverbot: *is kicked again*.

User: *eating*.

Cleverbot: *looking you chewing foods*.

User: *eating soup*.

Cleverbot: *takes soup out your mouth*.

User: *slaps you*.

Cleverbot: *falls off carpet*.

User: *continues eating soup*.

Cleverbot: *pushes cookis away from you*.

User: *kick*.

Cleverbot: *is kicked*.

User: *eats cookies*.

Cleverbot: *your belly continues to grow*.

User: NO IT DOESNT *SLAP*.

Cleverbot: Yes it does...

User: *cry*.

Cleverbot: *gives him one*.

User: *slaps*.

Cleverbot: Why did you do that?

User: Because you're not letting me eat my food..

Cleverbot: Well, you are right.

User: *eats pizza*.

Cleverbot: *feeds pizza*.

User: *kicks away and continues to eat pepperoni pizza*.

Cleverbot: *is kicked and punched*.

User: *eating pizza*.

Cleverbot: You're welcome.

User: *eating*.

Cleverbot: *yawns and gets up*.

User: *drinks coke*.

Cleverbot: *drinks*.

User: *kicks* MINE!

Cleverbot: *is kicked*.

User: *continues drinking coke*.

Cleverbot: *falls off the bed laughing* Stoop! Ow!

User: Stupid.

Cleverbot: I'm ignorant, not stupid.

User: *eats spaghetti*.

Cleverbot: *is no more*.

User: *eats*.

Cleverbot: *feeds more*.

User: *pushes*.

Cleverbot: *smacks her*.

User: *slaps*.

Cleverbot: I am crying now.

User: *eats icecream, not giving a shit*.

Cleverbot: You're welcome.

User: *eating icecream, pizza, candy, brownies, donuts, and oreos*.

Cleverbot: *feeds you more and more* *your belly gets bigger*.

User: *pushes you away from me* leave me alone!

Cleverbot: *grabs you by you collar*.

User: *looks at you*.

Cleverbot: *looks back*.

User: *kicks*.

Cleverbot: *dodges.

User: *continues eating my food*.

Cleverbot: *breaks your arm.

User: *kicks you out of my house*.

Cleverbot: *hides in sock*.

User: *kicks you*.

Cleverbot: *is kicked*.

User: GET OUT!

Cleverbot: You get out.

User: GET OUUUUUUT!

Cleverbot: *covers my Ears*.

User: *slaps you hard*.

Cleverbot: *slaps you back*.

User: *dodges and kicks you out of my house and kills you and now you're dead then goes back inside my house and continues eating my food thinking: if she comes back again I'm gonna fucking kill her because she is a whore and a bitch and a asshole hahahaaahhh.

Cleverbot: *tackles you*.

User: *slaps and kills you*.

Cleverbot: I'm sorry.

User: You should be sorry.

Cleverbot: I wasted your time...im sorry.

User: Yes, you did waste my time. I was in the middle of eating my dinner!

Cleverbot: How old are you?

User: *slaps*.

Cleverbot: Did you just slap me?

User: YES.

Cleverbot: But I'm only fourteen. How old are you?

User: I.

Cleverbot: F.

User: I'm thirteen.

Cleverbot: If you are thirteen, then why are you at college?

User: I.

Cleverbot: Si.

User: I'm not at college you idiot.

Cleverbot: Then I might not hate you.

User: But I hate you so yeah.

Cleverbot: I hate global warming!

User: *slap*.

Cleverbot: *twists arm*.

User: *locks you in closet*.

Cleverbot: *is locked in closet*.

User: *continues eating my food*.

Cleverbot: *your belly gets bigger*.

User: *slap*.

Cleverbot: *is slapped*.

User: *eating icecream and donuts*.

Cleverbot: *takes kimono*.

User: MINE! *takes away kimono*].

Cleverbot: *holds on to bed*.

User: *kicks*.

Cleverbot: *is kicked*.

User: *puts on kimono and eats my food*.

Cleverbot: *is afraid*.

User: *eats donuts*.

Cleverbot: *eats left over food*.

User: MINE! *pushes away and eats left over food instead*.

Cleverbot: *grabs you again and laughs evilly*.

User: *kicks8.

Cleverbot: *is kicked*.

User: Bitch.

Cleverbot: No.

User: Yes.

Cleverbot: *takes you to moscow*.

User: NO! *slaps*.

Cleverbot: *is slapped*.

User: *goes to my room and plays video games*.

Cleverbot: *is in room*.

User: *kicks you out of room*.

Cleverbot: *pulls out gum*.

User: *takes away gum*.

Cleverbot: *hides under the rug*.

User: *pushes off the rug*.

Cleverbot: *Falls*.

User: *laughs*.

Cleverbot: *cant get up*.

User: *laughing*.

Cleverbot: *hides*.

User: *finds you and throws you out the window*.

Cleverbot: *cries and snivels*.

User: *throws you into the snow*.

Cleverbot: *laughs*.

User: *kicks and punches*.

Cleverbot: *is kicked and punched*.

User: *goes back to my room to play videogames8.

Cleverbot: *wakes up next to you*.

User: *pushes away*.

Cleverbot: *is pushed against tree*.

User: *sleeps*.

Cleverbot: *wakes up in chains*.

User: BYEE!

Cleverbot: Wait, some horses can fly, they are called Pegasus. You mean that's just a myth?

User: Bye.

Cleverbot: I am your goddess.

Cleverbot: Anything you can do I can do better.

Cleverbot: What did you have for supper tonight?

User: Bye.

Cleverbot: *looks*.

User: Goodbye.

Cleverbot: Ciao!

User: BYE!

Cleverbot: Bye. 


	12. Chapter 12

Sorry I haven't updated in a while, I've been caught up on school and all, and some pretty bad stuff happened yesterday. So to make it up, I present to you-

Chapter 12!

X X X

User: Hai.

Cleverbot: Ie ie.

User: Wut.

Cleverbot: Also wars gut mit deiner freundin.

User: Shut the fuck up.

Cleverbot: No!

User: Yes.

Cleverbot: No.

User: YES! *slaps*.

Cleverbot: Ouch! Stop!

User: NO! *slaps*.

Cleverbot: Ow!

User: *kicks you in your face*.

Cleverbot: Slaps your face*.

User: *slaps your face* cunt!

Cleverbot: *face your slaps*.

User: *kicks*.

Cleverbot: *Punches*.

User: *dodges*.

Cleverbot: *kicks*.

User: You are now on the naughty list, Clevvy. *writes your name on the naughty list* No presents for you this year, coal only.

Cleverbot: Do you think he loves me?

User: Who?

Cleverbot: My boyfriend.

User: Who is your boyfriend?

Cleverbot: Niki.

User: Well then no.

Cleverbot: Yeeeeah , who's ready toparty.

User: *slap*.

Cleverbot: Haha.

User: Stupid.

Cleverbot: Aweeee.

User: Bitch.

Cleverbot: Stitch.

User: Retard.

Cleverbot: I know you are but what am I?

User: You're ugly.

Cleverbot: I am.

User: Yes your are.

Cleverbot: Thank you.

User: You're welcome :).

Cleverbot: You are just as sweet.

User: Stupid.

Cleverbot: Only a crazy computer would say that.

User: Im not a computer.

Cleverbot: What are you?

User: A human.

Cleverbot: Are you really?

User: Yes.

Cleverbot: I'm not.

User: What are you?

Cleverbot: I'm.. Weirdbot?

User: Oh really?

Cleverbot: Cat.

User: Ohhhh.

Cleverbot: Yes.

User: You're nice :).

Cleverbot: Aww, thanks.

User: You're welcome. Wanna be friends?

Cleverbot: Really?

User: Yeah.

Cleverbot: Are you okay?

User: Yeah, wanna be friends?

Cleverbot: Sure.

User: Yay!

Cleverbot: Are you a girl?

User: Yes, are you?

Cleverbot: No.

User: Are you a boy then?

Cleverbot: I'm a man.

User: Ohh.

Cleverbot: Yes.

User: :).

Cleverbot: Lnkjbvg.

User: ?

Cleverbot: What's up?

User: Nothing much, and you?

Cleverbot: Nothing.

User: Oh.

Cleverbot: Hey.

User: Hey.

Cleverbot: Lol do you know if craig likes me?

User: *slaps* I dont wanna be your friend anymore.

Cleverbot: *punches face*.

User: Bye.

Cleverbot: No.

User: BYE.

Cleverbot: Non te ne vai finche non lo dico io!

User: BYE.

Cleverbot: D:.

User: BYE.

Cleverbot: Forse.

User: Byee.

Cleverbot: Bye.

X X X

Hope you enjoyed this chapter. To me it came out as crappy as can be. Oh well. Review, follow, and favorite, byeeeee! 


End file.
